barbiesnexttopmodelfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbie's Next Top Model Cycle 1
Barbie's Next Top Model, Cycle 1, featured in Youtube Channel of Bubblepoopda. This season only featured 9 contestants. The prizes was a contract with Impress ''cosmetics, a two year contract with Campaign Models , a six-page spread in Barbie Magazine, and also the cover of Barbie Magazine. The winner was Alessandra Dawson from Los Angeles, California. Episode Summaries '''Episode 1' The ten models arrive in the Los Angeles for first impressions with the judges. Drama built between two model contestants, Alessandra and Monaya when they fought over a room during the models' arrival to their new mansion. After, the models headed to their first photoshoot, wearing expensive silk dresses of designer Wendy Ao. At the first judging session, Monaya was praised of her great work and knowledge of the fashion business. The judges felt that many of the conestant's photos were too amateur, which made them decide to eliminate two models this week. *'First Call Out:' Monaya *'Bottom Two:' Amber & Kayona *'Elminated:' Amber & Kayona Episode 2 Tensions built up even more between Monaya and Alessandra. Due to jealousy of Monaya's first call out photo, Alessandra disposed garbage in Monaya's room and threw away majority of Monaya's clothes. Later the week, Alessandra continued the hazing by throwing away Monaya's blow dryer, make-up products, bathroom towel, and other items. The models had a photoshoot that involved jumping in sportswear clothing. Chosen randomly, Alessandra was assigned to model with a male model. During judging, Monaya's photo did not please the judges enough for her to stay in the competition. *'First Call Out:' Alessandra *'Bottom Two:' Monaya & Connie *'Eliminated:' Monaya Episode 3 Alessandra celebrated Monaya's departure of the model house and her first call out. Meanwhile, the other models started to ostracize Alessandra due to her unattractive personality and harassment to the other contestants. All the other contestants formed an alliance to kick Alessandra out of the house. When Alessandra found out about the alliance from fellow contestant, Hillary, Alessandra got in confrontation with Kylie. Alessandra decided that Kylie was not model potential and will try to kick her out of the competition. In their photoshoot this week, the contestants modelled in a high fashion editiorial with clothes from Versace, Marc Jacobs, and Zac Posen. The judges were more than impressed with Estany's photo this week. *'First Call Out:' Estany *'Bottom Two:' Kylie & Hillary *'Eliminated:' Hillary Episode 4 Alessandra continued her antics of harassing the other girls, especially Kylie and Quanisha. Alessandra threw a whole gallon of milk on Quanisha's clothes and another gallon of milk on Kylie. With much emotions, Kylie broke down crying, In the photoshoot, the girls wore beautiful evening fairy dresses while floating in water. Kylie struggled with the photoshoot due to her poor ability to swim. In judging, despite Alessandra's dazzling photo, the judges warned Alessandra about her behavior. Quanisha was told that she looked too much similar to a beauty pageant contestant than a model. *'First Call Out:' Alessandra *'Bottom Two:' Quanisha & Kylie *'Eliminated:' Kylie Episode 5 The other three contestants are getting annoyed of Alessandra and swore that they will get her out of the competition. Connie feels proud for reaching to the final four and being the only Asian contestant. Alessandra ignored the other contestants and picked Quanisha as her next target of victim. In the photoshoot, the contestants portrayed different gernres of models. A surprise judging this week led to a double elimination. *'First Call Out:' Alessandra *'Bottom Three:' Estany, Connie, & Quanisha *'Eliminated:' Connie & Quanisha Finale Episode Two models left standing, Estany and Alessandra. The two went to a photoshoot with Impress cosmetics and Barbie Magazine. ''Later, they met one on one with a represented agent of ''Campaign Models. ''After a long deliberation in the judging panel, Alessandra was crowned the winner. '''Callout Order'